


Eggshells

by SuperFandoms



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Changelings, Maleficent POV, Riku as a changeling, Species Swap, faerie dynamics are odd, parental view of Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Maleficent finds a child, unconscious and alone. While tradition would dictate a swap, she doesn't know the homeland of this one. Besides, dragons cannot be chastised for their nature, mm?
Relationships: Maleficent & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Villains Being Good Parents





	Eggshells

Ah, the boy wakes. He opens his eyes wearily, hands clutching the bed's sheets.

"Greetings, child. May I have your name?" Maleficent smiles.

The boy blinks, then squints. "Who are you?"

Hm. "I am known by the name Maleficent."

"Sure, but _who_ are you?" The boy asks, slight nuance towards her own purpose.

Maleficent's smile twists up. "Astute! I am a Faerie, formerly of the Seelie Court."

"A fairy?"

She drops the smile for a more neutral expression, and raises an eyebrow. "Faerie, dear. Quite different. Besides, who are _you?_ "

The boy rubs the back of his head. "Uh, sorry. I'm Riku. Of... Destiny Islands?"

"Thank you, Riku." She drops her eyebrow. "Now, how did you happen upon my realm?"

Riku's face squishes itself into a confused form. "I, uh. Fell through a portal? It was on the beach, I don't know how it got there."

Ah. Then this one was not meant for her. Nevertheless... "Then I am deeply sorry, for your world is likely destroyed." It's become difficult to put a genuine emotion into words, she finds. 

Through Riku's mounting shock, Maleficent lowers her head. "If you wish a place to stay, my castle's doors are open to you."

In a small voice, all Riku says is, "Oh."

-

"I suppose it's to be expected, from one as social as you have told." Maleficent looks away from this Sora and his entourage, to face her charge. "Gentry were unexpected, however."

Riku stays silent for a while, merely watching. Eventually, though, "What's 'gentry'?"

Of course. Matters of the court have decayed in further worlds. With a hint of a sigh in her voice, Maleficent responds, "Those of noble birth or standing. Nearly royalty."

As her charge sinks in on himself, eyes wide, Maleficent extends an arm to comfort him. Riku flinches back, disappointingly, but brushes his fingers against her robe as it retracts.

"I thought Sora was _my_ friend. And Kairi's! Now he's making nice with that duck?" Riku ducks his head further. "I know that- whatever the bird is called -doesn't like me. I'm..." He breathes deeply. "I'm worried Sora won't want to be near me, if it makes his new friends upset."

Maleficent nods once. "Sora has not rejected you yet, has he?"

"...no." Riku mumbles.

"I am certain he holds his own counsel." She finishes, an air of finality in her words.

"That doesn't stop me from worrying."

-

"Kairi!"

Maleficent nods. Hades, as usual, merely seems disgusted. "Go to her. Your vessel is waiting."

Waltzing in with a flourish, Hook sneers, in nasal tones, "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It _won't_ be a pleasant voyage."

Riku glares at Maleficent, leaning over the illusion of the Princess, as if he could protect it. "Why are you doing all of this for me? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch." A true statement, of course, for there is nothing for her magic to catch on. "Riku, you are like a son to me." She lays a hand upon his shoulder. "I only want you to be happy."

The boy seems conflicted. "I dunno about that."

"Believe what you wish. Ah, but my end of the bargain has been upheld." Riku gives a small smile, then turns to board the ship outside.

-

"What is it about that boy that draws you to him so often? He will not accept your allignment." Riku jumps, then turns to hear Maleficent's query.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, "I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little."

Ah, children. Maleficent smiles. "Oh, really? Of course you were." She holds back a laugh for a moment, shoving it aside in favor of a warning. "Be wary of the darkness you now welcome. The Heartless sense and prey upon it."

Riku groans. "It's _fine._ "

Despite his bravado... Maleficent remembers. Holding a hand to her chest, she nearly whispers. "Many beings of the dark are best avoided. Some debts cannot be repaid." Riku only stares.

-

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now..?" Maleficent stays silent. Now is not yet the time to push her agenda. "And her heart was-"

Here we are. "Taken by rogue Heartless, I fear."

Riku faces her, and with a mixture of anger and desperation, begins with a, "Tell me, what can I do?"

Ah. This will not take much convincing. "There are seven maidens of the purest heart, each beholden of the title 'Princess of Heart'." Her charge seems impatient. "Together, they may open a door to the heart of all worlds, and a source of immeasurable wisdom. There, surely a solution may be found."

Interrupting Riku's contemplative look, Maleficent makes a motion with her hands. "Now, I shall bestow a new power upon you, the power to shackle Heartless to your designs."

"Why couldn't you use that power to protect Kairi?"

Mournfully, Maleficent dips her head, horns nearly scraping the ceiling. "Not every Heartless can be found and chained before they begin their work." Riku appears satisfied enough, and so Maleficent begins her work.

The illusion of viridian fire across the boy's skin does not burn, but it masks and hides the changing of his body as, alongside the promised ability, a piece of her soul is gifted.

She wonders how her child will react to the changes he has undergone when she lets the glamour slip from his newest features.

-

Her child arrives home from a swirling portal of Dark, carrying a limp companion with him. Maleficent strongly recalls how the Corridors are.

"You did not return via Hook's vessel?" Riku is silent, merely holding Kairi close. Maleficent sighs. "I merely ask for your caution regarding the Darkness' lures." Riku levels something akin to a glare at her. Unimpressed, Maleficent flares her cloak without the briefest movement.

If Riku does indeed dip too deeply into this new wellspring, then Maleficent will be ready. He will remain in his mistakes for a brief while, of course. One cannot learn from a mistake if they do not _know_ it was a mistake. Riku will run his fingers along a knife's edge willingly, would it mean safety for his friends. Admirable.

A deep-throated roar echoes for a while after it's origin cuts off. Maleficent waits for it to finish before she begins her response.

"A castaway. It seems that though his world perished, he did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will." Maleficent smiles reassuringly. "Fear not, his power is far outstripped by your own."

Riku interjects. "My power?"

"Yes, the untapped power deep within you." Gathering her magic, she spoke richly. "And now, my child, it is time you awakened that power and realized your full potential!" 

A show of flames dance across Riku as she carefully lets her glamour loosen, revealing stiffer and stronger claws, and darkened sclera. Revealing may be too strong a word. Riku's gloves cover his claws, and he cannot see his own eyes yet. Her child looks over himself anyways, as if expecting something. Clever of him.

-

Though it is a foggy view, Maleficent can see through Riku's eyes now. His acceptance of her magic is a kindly and comforting thing, knowing that he accepts her role as well being so in a more intense manner. Moreso than knowing what Riku thinks of her, Maleficent is relieved at knowing when her child is in danger, as he seems oft to do.

This, of course, is buildup to the strange force encroaching on her child. It is powerful, a being of emotions given thought, or perhaps always possessed of intelligence? A strange and intricate being in every manner. It speaks, and at his voice, Maleficent nearly hisses. _Ansem._

Very well, then. She will let Ansem's plans continue for now, and reinforce her foothold in the Fae realm. It will be needed, she believes. 

Ansem doesn't speak with Riku for long before offering his power. Maleficent all but holds her unneeded breath, waiting for Riku's response. Either Riku notices her at last, or he finds her magic a comfort, for Riku summons a brilliantly green fog to submerse himself in, hanging onto it as if it were a lifeline. Eventually, he accepts anyways.

Maleficent draws herself away, sorely tempted to curse Ansem's name. No matter, he will be driven away in time. Now, she must prepare her exodus.

-

Ansem, in Riku's body still, prepares to release Kairi's heart once more. Maleficent manifests rapidly, though it seems not quick enough to stop the attack. As it flies, however, an apparition of her son holds the blow back long enough for Maleficent to banish Ansem's already-weak hold on her child with a twist of her magic. The swirl of purples and blacks that now make up Ansem seethe and dart off towards unknown purpose.

Sighing briefly, Maleficent draws herself up to better speak towards both children. "Riku, Kairi." The two both look at her, though Kairi's gaze is something of a glare. "I tire of this lie I forged. Riku, you are a changeling." There is no need to dispel her glamour, possession and the removal of it has done that for her. "In essence, this means you are part Faerie, though perhaps that isn't quite accurate, but a more detailed explanation may wait."

Riku stares, first at Maleficent, then at his hands -claws not showing through the Dark Suit but there nonetheless- and finally, he combs through his hair with his fingers, finding two small horns, ridged and accented silver. Maleficent smiles gently. She had not expected her lineage to shine quite that much this early.

Glancing between the Fae, Kairi blurts out, scared, "Riku, what are you going to do?" This snaps his out of his shock long enough for a reply.

"I... Think I want to stay with Maleficent. But only if you're safe!" He blusters. "You and Sora both."

"I'll find Sora, we'll all be fine." Kairi finally addresses Maleficent again, fire in her eyes. "If Riku stays with you, wherever you end up, he has to be safe and happy." Furiously, ignoring Riku's sputtering, she growls, "Sora and I have to be able to visit, too."

Maleficent nods. "Of course. To facilitate this," and with that cue, she forges a keychain, appearing as if it were a lick of viridian fire. "I have created this. When your weapon comes to you, as it certainly will, attach this. I will know, and you may call on my magic to travel here." 

Riku tackles Kairi for a hug in conjunction with her collecting the keychain. "Visit often. I've missed you."

"Of course." The two stay embraced for a moment longer, then Kairi disentangles herself, running off, presumably to find Sora and his allies.

With a strange mixture of sorrow and joy, Riku leans into Maleficent's side, and she summons a final Corridor to send them back to her home, the Forbidden Mountain of the Enchanted Dominion.

-

They have settled wonderfully into her fortress. The first few days were rough, with Riku being homesick for both his original world and Hollow Bastion, but that has passed for the most part. Kairi visited a week in, carrying a Keyblade of her own. Maleficent was pleased to see her keychain dangling from the pommel. Sora, apparently, is searching the long way around with his Gummi Ship.

Minor riots from King Phillip's peasants have led to soldiers knocking on her gates. She, however, has a child to raise, and so she simply sent her troops to defend.

Riku breaks her out of reminiscing, quietly asking, "Could I have something warm for breakfast?" Maleficent blinks.

"Of course, what would you prefer?"

Her son shuffles a bit in his seat. "It's not that I'd _prefer_ something different, I just... Dunno. I don't like things being the same for too long." He settles then. "Eggs?"

Surprised, Maleficent lifts an eyebrow. "Preferred preparation?"

"Um, scrambled?" 

Maleficent laughs, but sends a servant to comply. Not two minutes later, a steaming plate is placed before Riku, whom promptly begins eating. Halfway in, he makes a strange noise, accompanied by a puff of smoke.

He stares at the eggs and slowly swallows what's in his mouth. "What type of eggs are these? I feel weird."

Oh, her child is a gem. "Your nature as a changeling, dear." Through a bout of mirth, Maleficent continues. "Eggs have many uses, and Fair Folk are always affected by most of them." 

Riku glares at his eggs, then locks eyes with Maleficent. Slowly and deliberately, he brings yet another forkfull of eggs to his mouth. Maleficent can't hide her laughter.


End file.
